


It is good to be back home again

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: Neal comes back to New York and hesitates to get in touch with his family.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/gifts).



I had been in New York for over a week, I was living in a small apartment on the upper west side. I had still not made contact with anyone. Why was it so hard? They all knew I was alive and they had respected my wishes of coming back to the city on my own terms. We skyped with each other on a semi-regular basis, why did I find it so hard to take the final few steps?

I had gone and watched June leave her house in Riverside Drive. She looked older and frail, but she was still elegant and regal. Cindy lived with her grandmother now. Given Mozzie paranoia about privacy, it seemed cruel to follow him. He visited June often enough.

The Burke's had made modifications to their townhouse. My namesake was tall five-year-old had his mother’s eyes and his father’s smile, his parents called him David. Peter seemed to be coming home earlier it seemed that fatherhood had agreed with him. 

It had been five years since my self-imposed exile in Paris. The panthers were all facing life sentences for their crimes. Their assets were frozen they were not the threat they were. My security agency was flourishing. My expertise in art made sure that we became authenticator and art restorers. My life was professionally satisfying but empty. 

Mozzie had flown in to meet me as soon as I had sent the green signal. He was mildly disapproving of my decision to go straight. Peter came after a month he had been surprisingly understanding about my decision to fake my death and my decision to stay on. 

New York has over 200 mugging per quarter. After my usual stake out in the two houses, I made my way back to my apartment. A short cut through the alley and I would be home. Two doped up teens armed with large clearers wanted to rob me. I did everything advised in safety manuals, I gave my wallet tried to appear not threatening still not sure why those knuckleheads stabbed me. God, it hurt. I somehow stumbled on the main road. The rest is kind of blur till the paramedics arrived.

“Do you have any allergies?”

“ No I have no allergies, but avoid I strong pain killers they make me little loopy and nauseous. ”

“Do you have anyone I can call?”

I did I had a whole family in New York an unconventional family of cops and cons. But did I deserve them after the stunt I pulled? My sources did tell me “my death” affected Peter and Mozzie deeply. Peter took a long leave of absence went to counseling, spent a long time near my “grave”. Hell Peter even named his offspring after me. Mozzie disappeared for months emerging shortly after El gave birth. I still get nightmares hearing their gut retching sobs at the morgue.

 

“No, I am just visiting. My folks are back in Paris.” 

I gave my consent for the surgery. Maybe I was acting like a martyr or being pig-headed it seemed selfish to reach out only after I was injured. I was not looking forward to waking up alone. 

“It’s about time you wake up mon frère.”

“Seriously Neal you have been asleep for six hours after your surgery. Do you know how many times El and June have called?”

“But how did you know I was here in New York?” I gasped.

“Your surveillance was not very subtle. We figured you would come in when you are ready. When you did not show up today, I made some calls.”

“The suit called me as soon as he found out. Thank god you registered under your own name. June will be dropping in later today and be ready for some well-deserved lectures. ”

“You should be released in about a week, you're coming home with me. El has already prepped up the guest room. I love El but she becomes a little intense when she needs to nurse someone. I thought you should know she will watch over you like a hawk.”

As I gazed at my two best friends it was like I never left. I felt a warm glow in my heart it was good to be home again.


End file.
